Wireless power transfer may be achieved by coupling energy from an inductive component in a power delivery device (transmitter) to an inductive component in a power receiving device (receiver). Alternatively, capacitive components may be coupled.
A wireless power transfer system may include multiple receivers. In a resonant system, as more receivers are coupled to a transmitter for power transfer, the magnetic field intensity at the transmitter power transfer coil decreases. As the magnetic field intensity decreases, the power available for transfer decreases. Thus, the coupling of multiple receivers to a transmitter can cause the power available for transfer to decrease below a minimum level needed by a receiver. It is thus desirable to manage the power transfer to multiple receivers so that each receiver may receive adequate power.